


Wedding Shopping

by YouthIsWasted



Series: Hadestown Fics [4]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouthIsWasted/pseuds/YouthIsWasted
Summary: Persephone takes Eurydice shopping for a wedding dress
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Series: Hadestown Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787488
Kudos: 10





	Wedding Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on tumblr @bloomsinthebitternow

“Seph, why can’t Orpheus just come with us?” Eurydice whined from the passenger seat.  
“I already told you, chickadee, it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding day,” Persephone explained for the tenth time that morning.  
“You know we don’t care about tradition,” she said, looking back to her daughter sleeping in the backseat.  
“You certainly don’t, my dear,” Persephone laughed, thinking back to the day just about a year ago when the young couple nervously told her that Eurydice was pregnant. “But besides, Hades and Hermes are taking him out to pick a suit today.”  
“Auntie ‘Rydice?” Junie piped up from the backseat, where she had been busy playing with the new Barbie her mother had bought on their way to pick up Eurydice.  
“Yes, Junie?”  
“Mama said we’re gonna find you a princess dress today. I gonna wear a princess dress too?”  
“You sure are, Junie. You get to be the flower girl, remember?” Eurydice asked  
“Oh! That’s right! I gonna throw all the flowers!” Junie clapped.

Twenty minutes later, they had arrived at the dress shop. Eurydice got Melody out of her car seat and reluctantly let Persephone wrap her to her chest, the older woman explaining it would be easier if the infant fell asleep before Eurydice started to try on dresses. The group made their way inside and signed in at the front desk. Junie gasped and ran towards the girls’ dresses, Persephone chasing after her.

“Mama! Look at all the dresses!”  
“I see them, Junebug. Let’s go look at the wedding dresses and we can look at these later.”  
“But Mama!” Junie whined.

Just then, Eurydice walked over to them, seeing Junie gearing up for a fit. Her tiny fists were balled up so tightly they were shaking, and her lip was quivering. Fat tears were already rolling down her tiny face.

“Junie, honey. Don’t cry. Do you want to see the dress that I picked out for you? You get to try it on today.” Eurydice cooed, getting down on the young girl’s level.

Junie dried her tears and began to smile. She grabbed Eurydice’s hand and they walked towards the back of the store where the alteration department was located. Eurydice greeted the woman at the desk and asked her to bring out Junie’s dress. Persephone ushered Junie over to a changing room while the saleswoman took Eurydice to see the dress. After Eurydice gave her approval, they brought it over to Junie. Her eyes lit up when she saw the delicate lace being carried towards her. At this point, Melody was beginning to fuss, so Persephone handed her over to Eurydice, who swiftly adjusted so she could feed her. She instantly quieted and Eurydice felt at ease to have her infant in her arms again. Persephone helped her daughter into the gown and stepped back to allow her daughter to look in the mirror. Junie gasped as she saw herself for the first time in the beautiful lace dress with the large purple ribbon around her waist. She felt a tear slip down her cheek as she thought about the fact that it would be her own daughter getting married someday. When the seamstress came in to start pinning Junie’s dress, Persephone slipped out to start choosing dresses for Eurydice to try on.

Twenty minutes later, Junie was changed out of her dress and excited to go and see Eurydice try on the princess dresses. Melody had fallen asleep on her mother’s chest after she finished eating and Eurydice was dreading having to hand her over to Persephone. She held Junie’s hand and they made their way towards the fitting rooms where a giant stack of dresses was awaiting them. Persephone had chosen at least thirty dresses for her to try on, and was sitting in a plush armchair when they arrived. Eurydice carefully transferred her sleeping infant into Persephone’s waiting arms before making her way into the large fitting room. 

She was surprised to see a saleswoman waiting inside for her. She was instructed to strip down to her undergarments and put on the slip that was hanging on the door. Eurydice obeyed, pausing for a moment to look in the mirror before letting her back in with the first dress. Her fingers automatically began to trace the thin silver lines that adorn her stomach, a reminder of the way her body had changed to bring her daughter into the world. She felt the twinge of embarrassment creep into her stomach and tried her best to push it down, remembering what Orpheus would always tell her when she felt this way. She could hear his voice as if he was with her, “Your stretchmarks make you even more beautiful to me. Because they’re a reminder that you brought our perfect daughter into this world. And there’s nothing more beautiful than that.” She took a deep breath and opened the door to let the woman in with the first dress.

Eurydice tried on dress after dress, but none seemed to be the right one for her. Junie thought she looked absolutely beautiful in every single one, but none seemed to be exactly what Eurydice wanted. After she had vetoed dress number thirty because it was “too perfect”, Persephone groaned that Eurydice was just looking for something wrong with every dress. She had her change back into her own clothes so they could walk around and chat for a few minutes.

“Alright, chickadee, what’s wrong?” Persephone asked once they were out of earshot of the saleswoman.   
“I don’t know. None of these feel right. I thought that when I started trying them on I would find exactly what I wanted, but these are all just so fancy. I just want something simple. Maybe I should just wear the dress Demeter showed me a few weeks ago,” Eurydice sighed, rubbing her thumb across Melody’s cheek.  
“Wait. Mama showed you a dress?” Persephone asked.  
“She did. When we were visiting last week. She made it herself. Its absolutely beautiful and it fits like she made it just for me,” Eurydice smiled remembering the hand-embroidered dress.   
“Well then, it seems like we have no reason to stay here then. Why don’t we go get something to eat and then we can head over to Mama’s and you can show me that dress.”


End file.
